Es tut noch immer weh
by ReneeLover
Summary: Garret und Renee machen sich Gedanken darüber wo sie jetzt stehen, nachdem es einmal wieder aus zwischen ihnen ist. Nach 3.08 Eine zweite Chance, Songfic zu Rosenstolz Es tut noch immer weh.


AUTOR: Mel  
Feedback: melgilesfanfic.de  
TEIL: 1/1  
FSK: ohne  
GENRE: Songfic  
PAIRING: Renee/Garret  
SPOILER: nach 3.08 "Eine zweite Chance"  
INHALT: Garret und Renee machen sich Gedanken darüber wo sie jetzt stehen, nachdem es einmal wieder "aus" zwischen ihnen ist.  
DISCLAIMER: Kring ist der King - ich bin nur Trittbrettfahrer

**Es tut immer noch weh**

_Es tut immer noch weh  
Weil nichts mehr geht  
Unser Pech zuviel Glück  
Stand uns im Weg  
Wir zwei ganz riesengroß  
Jetzt sind wir klein und lassen viel zu schnell los  
_  
Sie hatten diese zweite Chance gehabt und hatten nicht gewusst wie sie sie nutzen sollten. Waren nicht in der Lage gewesen damit umzugehen. Hatten das verdammte Glück gehabt etwas für ihre Beziehung tun zu können und statt dessen steckten sie beide lieber ihren Kopf in den Sand und gaben sich gegenseitig die Schuld am Scheitern. Ließen los und ließen den anderen einfach so gehen.

Und doch...  
... war Renee in der Lage gewesen über den Kuss mit Lily hinweg sehen zu können.  
...akzeptierte Garret, dass Renee als Staatsanwältin Dinge tun musste, die ihm weh tun konnten, aber sein mussten. Selbst wenn es die Drohung einer Kündigung war.  
... begriff Renee endlich, dass Jordan keine Bedrohung für sie war. Die Beziehung von Garret zu Jordan war einer ganz anderen Natur. Kein Grund zur Sorge, trotzdem blieb die leichte Eifersucht.  
... sah Garret ein, dass die Öffentlichkeit im Wissen über ihre Beziehung gar nicht so grausam reagierte, wie in seinen schlaflosen Nächten ausgemalt.

All ihre starken Momente, die mit so wenigen Worten zu Nichte gemacht worden waren...

_Es tut immer noch weh  
Es tut immer noch weh  
Denn keiner weiß wo's lang geht  
Und keiner weiß was ansteht_

Es tut immer noch weh  
Es tut immer noch weh  
Wir wollten's nicht riskieren  
Beim Teilen zu verlieren  
  
Jetzt war es vorbei, einfach so..., weil er den Mund nicht aufbekam, weil er nicht bereit gewesen war mit Renee über ihre Beziehung zu sprechen. Wieso? Woher sollte er das wissen? Weil Renee so kompliziert war? Oder weil sie einfach auch in dieser Sache zu viel Frau für Garret war und er aus Erfahrung einfach nur zu gut wusste, was Frauen an diesem Punkt angekommen von einem Mann hören wollten? Das er sie liebte? Das sie die einzige war? Das er sich ein Leben mit ihr vorstellen konnte? Wollten sie zusammen ziehen? Heiraten...  
_...das er sie liebte!_

Hatte sie zu viel verlangt? Hatte sie ihn bedrängt? Eine Grenze überschritten, die seit jener Nacht im Hotelzimmer zwischen ihnen gezogen worden war und über die keiner sich bisher getraut hatte zu springen? Hatte sie unbewusst die Frage gestellt, vor der er sich anscheinend am meisten zu fürchten schien? Ob er sie liebte, ob sie ihm etwas bedeutete, ob ihm die ganze Beziehung etwas bedeutet hatte?

Jetzt standen sie an einem Punkt, an dem es viel zu schwer war noch umzukehren. Sie hatten sich einmal mehr gegenseitig weh getan, weil dies viel einfacher war als zu zulassen, dass sie sich gegenseitig die Herzen stahlen. Einmal mehr hatten sie sich weggestoßen, weil es besser war als Nähe zu zulassen, anstatt sich ihre Liebe zu gestehen.

_Und du siehst durch mich durch  
Bin wie aus Glas  
Leider stimmt nichts von dem  
Was ich versprach  
Doch Zeit kann grausam sein  
Sie bricht dein Herz  
Dann wird sie's wieder heil'n  
_  
Der gefürchtete Satz war gefallen, der ihnen einmal mehr Zeit für sich alleine geben sollte, um alles zu überdenken. Doch viel war nicht übrig geblieben. Er hatte nie gesehen, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, wie sehr seine Worte verletzten konnten, wie sehr sie es sich gewünscht hatte, dass es funktionieren würde... gegen alle Versprechen, die sie sich jemals gegeben hatten. Jene die sie laut ausgesprochen hatten und jene, die stillschweigend zwischen ihnen gemacht worden waren.

Sie war nicht die kalte, harte Karrierefrau, die er immer noch in ihr sah, die sie nach außen war um ihren weichen Kern zu schützen, um in einer Männerwelt zu bestehen. Sie hatte ihm so oft gezeigt, dass sie auch ganz anders konnte, nur um im richtigen Moment von ihm weggestoßen zu werden... sie war stark, war es immer gewesen, hatte es hingenommen und nur eine Erklärung von ihm verlangt, wo jede andere bereits ihren Koffer gepackt hätte. Doch jetzt konnte und wollte sie nicht mehr.. sie wollte mehr. Er offensichtlich nicht. Sie wollte keine neue Zeit... das gab ihr nur Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, wie sehr er ihr weh getan hatte...  
_  
Es tut immer noch weh  
Es tut immer noch weh  
Denn keiner weiß wo's lang geht  
Und keiner weiß was ansteht_

Es tut immer noch weh  
Es tut immer noch weh  
Wir wollten's nicht riskieren  
Beim Teilen zu verlieren  
  
Stolz stand ihnen immer im Weg. Auch wenn es weh tat.. keiner wich von seiner Meinung ab, keiner wich von seiner Schuldzuweisung ab.. keiner von ihnen machte den ersten Schritt, nur um nicht in seinem Stolz verletzt zu werden. Dabei war das Wort „Entschuldigung" so einfach auszusprechen...

Wieso konnten sie nicht einfach los lassen, den anderen an sich heranlassen, ihm einen tiefen Blick in sein Inneres gewähren... was mussten sie vor einander verbergen?

_Wenn du mir auch den Mond versprichst  
Wir kleben am Boden  
Und könn' uns nicht bewegen_

Es würde nie funktionieren... sie hatten es in einem Jahr nicht geschafft, dann würde es auch in den nächsten Monaten nicht geschehen... sie waren sich viel zu ähnlich, um sich zu ändern. Viel zu ängstlich sich gegenseitig zu sehr zu vertrauen.

Was wusste Garret schon von ihr? Erfuhr er von ihrem Ex nicht erst vor einigen Wochen? Das sie sogar hin und wieder essen gingen? Was hatte er Renee von sich bisher erzählt? Nicht einmal seinen schrulligen Vater hatte er erwähnt.. die Gelegenheit hatte sich nie ergeben. 

Gemeinsamkeiten.. gab es die? Eine Basis? Hatte ihn nur die Kombination aus Stärke und Macht bei Renee angezogen? Oder war es sein Hang zum Masochismus, der ihn immer wieder zu Renee zurücktrieb? Sah er vielleicht doch mehr in ihr, als die meisten Menschen? Bedeutete sie ihm doch mehr, als er zulassen wollte...

Nie würde er sich ändern. Männer änderten sich nicht. Egal was man tat, egal wie sehr man versuchte an ihnen herum zu erziehen. Und sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft es zu versuchen, hatte nicht mehr die Kraft Garret zu gestatten mit ihren Gefühlen zu spielen...

Sie würden nie den anderen wirklich kennen, würden nie begreifen, was sie aneinander hatten.. würden sich nie ihre Liebe gestehen... wenn sie sich nicht finden würden...

_Ich glaub ich schaff es wieder nicht  
Wir haben uns nie gefunden  
Es reicht nicht für ein Leben_

ENDE


End file.
